A Big Shock
by foxichik128
Summary: Something happened to Mary that no one every dreamed of...
1. Default Chapter

A Big Shock  
  
  
Mary had been home for awhile, and things seemed to be going great! Her parents trusted her again, she could hang out with her friends whenever she wanted. 1 night while she was chillin at her friend Beth's house, a girl names Rachel who was there to, invited 3 guys over. Mary didnt think that anything was wrong with this, because there wasn't, right? She was 21 years old and she wanted to party!! Now, when they guys got there the girls noticed that they had brought some wine with them. Mary also thought that there was nothing wrong with this, becuase she was at the age where she was allowed. She had 1 cup and left the room to use the restroom..When she got back, 1 of the guys, Jeff said to her "I refilled your cup up, have some more wine!" Mary said sure, and drank it up very quickly. The rest of the night is all a blur, because while she was in the restroom, Jeff slipped something into her drink...  
  
  
2 Weeks later Mary was constantly waking up with morning sickness. She knew exacley what was going on, while everyone else in her family thought it was just a bug. After 1 week of the sickness going on and on every day, Annie walked into Mary's bedroom and said "Mary get up, were going to the doctor!!" mary was tired of being sick all the time, and she was to weak to refuse, so she went.  
  
  
The doctor did a thorough exam on Mary, and when he said to them "Can we sit down to talk? i think i know what is wrong" Mary knew what had happened.. She started hysterically crying before the doctor had said 1 more word. Annie got very upset and said "Mary sweetie whats wrong? what happened??"  
  
  
Later that day Mary was locked in her room..She ran out of the doctors office and refused to go back into it, so her mother still had no idea about what was going on.. Annie made Mary open the door..and Mary started hysterically crying for the second time that day, and just let out the whole story.. "When i was at Beths house last week, 3 guys came over and they brought some wine..." Her voice got choked up and had to wait a minute before she could go on, while her mother cringed in fright of what mary was about to say.. "While I was in the bathroom thias guy jeff slipped something into my drink..i never knew about it" Annie started crying too and said "He raped you, didnt he? Honey why didnt you  
tell-" "Mom, wait, theres more." Mary said.."I'm pregnant!!" 


	2. 1 month pregnant

The next day mary was at a clinic getting checked out for her pregnancy. She was relived when the doctor told her that the baby was doing fine, and that she was about a month pregnant. They also talked about the possibility of putting the baby up for adoption, but as soon as the doctor suggested it, mary said "No way! This is my baby and i dont want her raised by any one else, no matter what!" Annie decided not to fight her, becuase she and Mary were both too upset to argue.   
  
  
On the way home from the clinic,Mary said to her mother "I know that i am very young, and that having a baby will be very hard, but ill have yours and dads support, right Mom?" Annie answered with "Sweetie, you know that your father and i will always be here for you, and im sure Lucy will be more then happy to help, as soon as we tell the rest of the family..as you know, i told your father last night, and we were planning on telling the rest of the family tonight, after dinner..is that okay with you?" "Yeah mom sounds great" Mary said..but inside she was freaking out about telling her brothers and sisters that she, there older sister Mary was actually going to have a baby..a real live baby..not a doll, not something to play with but a actual human. She was going to be responsible for a whole other life..and she was freaking out.  
  
  
When Mary and Annie got back from the clinic, Annie went into the clinic to start dinner, while Mary went upstairs to try and get in a quick nap, but she ran into lucy on the way. Lucy said to her "Mary can i talk to you? its really important..please?" "Sure lucy, lets go into our room" Mary said ... They got into the bedroom and Lucy said "Mary are you okay? You've been sick for a really long time and im worried..please tell me whats going on...mom said that there is goin to be a big meeting after dinner but i cant wait that long!" "Lucy please dont make me talk about this..im not ready yet!! i cant handle it!! give me at least until after dinner..please!!" Mary said, and she turned around and walked out of the room.. 


End file.
